De Fantastiques Créatures
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Pendant leur cinquième année, le Trio d'Or croise une élève de Poufsouffle bien étrange qui leur parle d'étranges créatures.


**Harry Potter** : De Fantastiques Créatures

 **Personnages** : Le Trio d'Or, Ginny, Luna et une OC

 **Genre** : Humour

 **Résumé** **:** Pendant leur cinquième année, le Trio d'Or croise une élève de Poufsouffle bien étrange qui leur parle d'étranges créatures.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, Doctor Who à la B.B.C.

L'idée vient de « _88 règles pour appréhender pacifiquement Poudlard_ » de AnimeFanBree et traduite en français par Auctor.

 **Mot de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde ! L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir relu « 88 règles pour appréhender pacifiquement Poudlard ». Il était 2h du mat et je me suis dit « Faut absolument que je le fasse » et voilà le résultat ! J'ai hésité à mettre cet OS dans la partie Crossover, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 _ **De Fantastiques Créatures**_

.

.

Il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Harry, Hermione et Ron retournaient à leur salle commune. La préfète avait obligé les deux garçons à réviser leurs BUSES toute la soirée à la bibliothèque. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Ginny et Luna qui, semble-t-il, avaient passé leur soirée à faire leur devoir de potion.

Pour aller plus vite ils passèrent par une cour intérieure et s'arrêtèrent en voyant une élève de Poufsouffle fixer intensément une gargouille. Ils s'entre regardèrent, la même question tournant dans leur tête : « Pourquoi diable cette fille faisait elle une battle de retard avec une gargouille aux yeux fermés ? »

Ginny la reconnut, elle faisait partie de son année. Curieuse, elle s'approcha.

\- Salut Nora ! Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je la fixe… pour pas qu'elle bouge.

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'intérêt de Luna, la curiosité d'Harry, l'incompréhension de Ginny et Ron, mais aussi de l'exaspération d'Hermione.

\- C'est une gargouille, ça ne bouge pas une gargouille non ? s'interrogea Harry.

Peut-être avait-il loupé des infos et que les gargouilles pouvaient bouger dans le monde sorcier.

\- Il est vrai que les Nargoles sont désorientés aux alentours, répondit rêveusement la Serdaigle.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Ça y est une nouvelle Loufoca faisait son apparition. » Elle devait maintenant raisonner la jeune fille.

\- Les gargouilles, qu'elles soient moldues ou sorcières, ne bougent pas. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi les regarder les empêcheraient de bouger.

\- Ils font peut être une partie de _1, 2, 3, soleil_ , voulut plaisanter le Survivant.

La jeune Poufsouffle soupira comme si tout était évident.

\- Ce n'est pas une gargouille.

Elle ignora Ron qui répliqua qu'en tout cas ça y ressemblait énormément.

\- C'est un Ange Pleureur ! reprit-elle.

Le silence se fit, les cinq autres étudiants ne comprenait pas la différence, alors Nora explicita sa pensée.

\- Les Anges Pleureurs sont les pires créatures qui existent au monde. Elles sont presque invincibles ! Le seul moyen pour les empêcher de bouger et de nous attaquer, c'est de les regarder, sans cligner des yeux et surtout sans les regarder dans les yeux !

Les cinq autres étudiants sursautèrent et tournèrent leurs regards vers la statue. Hermione voulut faire remarquer à ses amis combien c'était ridicule, mais ils lui intimèrent de se taire, complétement absorbés par l'histoire.

\- Comment on s'en débarrasse ?, demanda Ron qui fixait le bras.

\- C'est très difficile de s'en débarrasser. Le mieux, c'est que deux Anges Pleureurs se regardent dans les yeux.

\- Et ils font quoi ?

\- Ils te renvoient dans le passé et se nourrissent de l'énergie temporelle que cela créé. Ou ils te brisent la nuque.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre. » Elle allait obliger tout le monde à partir de cette cour mais fut interrompu par Harry.

\- Être renvoyé dans le passé ? Je dois signer où pour le faire ?

\- J'enlève dix points si vous ne partez pas de cette cour dans les dix secondes qui suivent ! s'énerva Hermione.

Bizarrement, cela les fit décamper… en marche arrière, certes, vu qu'ils continuaient à fixer la pauvre gargouille qui n'avait rien demandé, mais ils le firent.

Ils purent ainsi voir que Nora essayait d'éviter toutes les ombres qu'elle voyait et que Luna la suivait dans son délire alors qu'elle marmonnait qu'elle ne voulait pas finir mangée vivante.

Ils se quittèrent au niveau des escaliers, la Poufsouffle descendant et eux devant monter pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Le lendemain, le Trio d'Or put découvrir Ginny et Luna auprès de la jaune et noire à éviter les ombres infestées de « Vashtas Nerada », accuser Ombrage d'être un Zygon parce qu'un tel mauvais goût était inhumain. Elles demandèrent à Hagrid en cours s'il connaissait les Siluriens et s'introduisirent dans les cuisines pour savoir si les Oods étaient des lointains cousins des Elfes de Maison, tout cela sous les regards incrédules des autres élèves et des professeurs. Hermione s'énervait, mais elle décida de laisser couler parce que cela faisait rire pas mal de monde, dont Harry qui était d'ordinaire morose.

Par contre elle eut un cri énervé, venant du fond du cœur, lorsqu'elle apprit la dernière frasque des trois élèves de quatrièmes années qui avaient converti quelques étudiants à leurs histoires.

\- COMMENT ÇA VOUS AVEZ FAIT PÉTER UNE SALLE DE CLASSE POUR FAIRE UN RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS ?

Elle n'écouta pas Ginny qui rectifiait son affirmation :

\- Un manipulateur de vortex !

Elles écopèrent d'un mois de retenue, de cent points en moins et des félicitations des jumeaux Weasley.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione eut un gémissement blasé lorsqu'elle vit une affiche, placardée sur le panneau de la salle commune : une pétition pour enlever tous les Anges Pleureurs de Poudlard.

Ces filles allaient la tuer.

* * *

 _._

 _"N'oubliez pas, car votre vie en dépend. Ne clignez pas des yeux. N'y pensez même pas. Clignez et vous êtes morts. Ils sont rapides, bien plus rapides que vous ne le croyez. Ne leur tournez pas le dos. Ne regardez pas ailleurs. Et surtout, ne clignez pas. Bonne chance."- Le Docteur dans "Les Anges Pleureurs"  
_

Review ?


End file.
